What He Didn't Know
by RWood1996
Summary: Oliver Oken is thrown into a tangled web of lies after he is arrested for the kidnapping of his wife, Lilly. Meanwhile, Lilly is being held captive closer than they think. Will Oliver be able to save her from her captors, or will they claim victory? R&R!
1. Preview

First off, I own nothing except the characters that I create, and the plot itself. I want to apologize if it's a little confusing because I thought of this last night before I fell asleep, but I was too lazy to get up and write it down. So please read and review, I would appreciate your comments!

He worked too much.

At least that's what his wife had been griping about these past two months. It wasn't his fault she couldn't understand his job as a lawyer.

Ever since he'd been put on his first big case he couldn't afford not to stay at work late. He wasn't sure what the cost would be, but he wasn't about to let the girl he'd loved stand in his way of being a well respected successful lawyer.

No, he wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. He wanted to, and he was sure somewhere that he still did, but at this particular moment he couldn't give a straight answer. Sure he'd been telling her he did when he got home, late at night when she was asleep, he'd even tried to wrap his arms around her, but she'd shrug him away.

It was getting harder for him to continue on like this…half the time he felt so lonely that it was becoming nearly impossible not to be attracted to other women, especially his secretary, Hannah Evans.

Hannah was a young girl who was right out of college and had done everything in her power to get him to notice her. She would wear tight clothes that would show all her assets, leaning over his desk when she'd bring an important document to his office. He'd practically memorized the way her hips moved back and forth, her cinnamon perfume lingering in the air, when she'd leave. He found her shoulder length caramel hair that she almost always wore in a messy bun on her head, attractive. Although he tried to pretend he didn't notice her, it was getting hard to do.

Temptation, he decided, was going to drive him absolutely crazy.

Yet, while he sat in his office working away and listening to the sounds of city life, he didn't know that his wife was sitting at their home, by the phone, waiting for the call that she knew would be coming.

He always called around 7:00 to tell her that he'd be late, again. Afterwards, she'd go into the kitchen, fix her a plate, and wrap up the rest. He didn't know that she always waited for him before she'd eat dinner.

He didn't know that she was still awake when he got home, no matter how late it was.

He didn't know that she silently cried to herself when he would try to wrap his arms around her like everything was ok.

He didn't know that she could smell the slight aroma of cinnamon, or of the constant fear that haunted her dreams.

He didn't know of the child growing inside her or how scared she was that she was going to have to raise the baby alone.

Yes, there were a lot of things that he didn't know and everyone knew it. At least the men that lurked outside his house, watching him and his wife, knew this. They knew he had no idea that they had memorized his schedule or that they knew his wife better than he did anymore.

No, Oliver Oken had no idea that his entire world was soon going to be turned upside down putting him on the craziest roller coaster of his life.

I know you're probably confused, but trust me it will be explained in the next chapter/chapters of the story. I'm a little unsure about it myself so please review and leave me your comments.


	2. Crossing the Line

A/N: Holy cow! It's been forever since I updated this story. I'm so sorry. I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. It was a coincidence that the secretary's name was Hannah by the way...I didn't think that through. Just so you know, flashbacks are in italics so be aware of that. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver Oken sat in his office trying to block out the noise coming from the party that was occurring in the lounge. His head throbbed as he tried to read over anything he might have missed in the case that he only had three more months to prepare.

He recalled what his boss had said the day he told him he was on the case: "This is your chance Oliver, win this one and you will be the lawyer everyone asks for. Hell, it may even give you chance enough to become my partner some day."

This was the only thing he had to live for anymore since his marriage was crumbling before his eyes. He hadn't even told Lilly about the company New Year's party and now he felt guilty because of it.

"Mr. Oken?" Light filled the room as the door opened a crack to reveal his petite secretary Hannah. She slipped in the door and closed it behind her. "I've been looking for you all night. I should have known you'd slip away into this dark pit that you call an office."

"I'm just retracing anything I might have missed." He said as he watched her walk closer to him.

The moonlight danced across her face and he sucked in a breath as he saw the dress she was wearing. It was very tight and hugged her chest just enough to draw his eyes to it. "Cool it Oliver." He whispered under his breath taking a chance to think of his wife who was sitting at home right now.

"Did you say something Mr. Oken?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"N-no I-I didn't say anything" He stuttered as her dress rode up her leg. "and you can call me Oliver…we're not at work."

She laughed, "You're working pretty hard right now, and you're going to miss ringing in the New Year. Doesn't that make you sad?"

"They say you should bring in the New Year kissing the person you care about most. I don't think there is anyone to share that with so I figured I'm better off in my office."

She scooted closer to him, her fingers suddenly tracing his jaw line. "You can kiss me Oliver. You can kiss me any time you want."

An alarm went off in his head and he knew he should leave right now. Lilly's face flashed into his mind but it didn't seem enough to stop the train wreck that lay ahead.

"Hey everyone! It's time!" Someone shouted in the other room.

5! 4!" The countdown began and he could feel the space between Hannah closing.

"3! 2!" The smell of cinnamon flooded his nose and his breath caught.

"1! Happy New Year!" Her lips crashed on to his.

Noisemakers filled the room, fireworks were shot off in the distance and cheers filled the city. The noise, however, began to fade from Oliver's ears as he laid Hannah on his desk and for the first time, crossed the line.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lilly Oken sat at home alone watching the ball drop on ABC. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the phone.

This time last year, her and Oliver had watched it together and welcomed the year in with a kiss.

"_You know, they say the person you kiss at the first of the year will be the person you'll kiss forever." Oliver had told her and she'd laughed._

"_You mean I get stuck kissing you for the rest of my life?" She asked sarcastically, wrapping her arms around his neck, their bodies swaying to Auld Lang Syne._

_He raised his eyebrow, "Would you really want to kiss anybody else?" _

"_Not a chance." She said, pulling him down and kissing him again. _

The memory faded as the phone ring. Wiping the tears from her face, Lilly answered it, "Oliver?" she asked desperately.

"Lilly? It's Miley." Disappointment overcame Lilly's face.

"Oh. Hi Miley."

"Well, don't sound so thrilled to hear from me."

"I'm sorry. It's just…Oliver isn't home and I haven't heard from his so I was just-"

"Oliver isn't home? That's unusual."

"I know…but this is his first case so I'm sure that's what is keeping him." Lilly explained, leaving out the dread that had been settling in her stomach the past few months.

"Please tell me you're telling him tonight." Lilly rolled her eyes, glancing down at the barely noticeable bump in her stomach.

"Yes Dr. Miley, I am going to tell him."

"Thank God! You're almost five months along Lilly, I hardly think it's healthy to keep that from your husband. You shouldn't be going through this alone." Noise filled the sudden pause in the phone conversation.

"Miley? Where are you?"

"Oh, Jake flew me out to New York…we may be getting back together!" Lilly again rolled her eyes. Miley and Jake had had problems since his last movie where he was caught sleeping with his costar. "Anyway, I have to get off the phone…it's crazy here! Good luck tonight!"

A dial tone hovered on the phone before Lilly had a chance to say anything. Getting off the couch, she turned the TV, the music becoming silent as darkness took over the screen. Happiness was not something she wanted to witness at the moment.

She walked to the stairs, climbing them one by one. At the top of the stairs she opened the door to the right revealing a small nursery. Oliver didn't know about it.

When they moved in neither of them had known what to do with it deciding it was too small for a guest bedroom. Therefore they'd just the door deciding to agree on something at a later time. Lilly took it upon herself to make it into a nursery.

She'd fixed it up right after she found out she was pregnant, dragging Miley on shopping sprees to Babies-R-Us and Baby Gap. Lilly couldn't afford the things she wanted, so Miley had stepped in to help. They'd bought a crib, a dresser, diapers paint and wallpaper for the room.

"_I'll pay you back, just as soon as I tell Oliver. I promise." She'd said as they'd painted the room yellow._

"_I know you will. But you shouldn't worry about it…as long as she calls me Aunt Miley." _

_Lilly smiled. "You think it will be a girl?"_

"_She better be…and we'll pop in some old Hannah Montana music and the girl will be perfect." _

"_Oh geeze…that's all I need is a replay of my youth." Miley flung yellow paint at her and stuck out her tongue. _

Lilly never told Oliver though. That night he'd come home telling her about the case he was put on. He was defending the state against Donald Hessler a professor who had raped and murdered a young college student at the University of Miami.

"_It's a sure win Lilly and then we'll be able to buy tons of furniture to fill this house." He'd told her that night at the table._

"_It sounds like it, but I thought we weren't going to worry about money."_

"_That's a load of shit. We can't live happily without money and right now I'm getting no where. I'm sick of taking small cases about a man who robbed a convenience store with a water gun. Seriously…who cares?"_

"_What about a baby Oliver? I mean you won't let me work and I was thinking the other day how that would give me something to do." _

_He forked another mouthful of potatoes into his mouth. "A baby? Now? How exactly do we afford that Lilly?"  
_

"_Miley-" Anger flashed across his face._

"_Miley isn't taking care of my family! I slave away at an office all day and you think of a stupid idea like that?" Lilly jumped as he shoved his chair back, knocking it over. _

"_I'm sorry…I just thought-" _

"_Well don't. Listen, we'll discuss having a baby after the case. Until then, not another word about it, ok?" Lilly hung her head low, absentmindedly resting her hands protectively over her stomach. "Lilly? Look at me." She slowly raised her head, looking him in the eyes. "Ok?"_

"_Yeah…ok." _

Since then, she hadn't bothered bringing it up. She'd shrugged Oliver off when he'd wrap his arms around her at night and created a distance between them. Oliver had started working more hours to avoid a fight. Lilly blamed herself for their problems, but tonight she hoped to fix it.

Downstairs she heard the lock turn and the door open. Quickly she turned the light off and shut the door hopping down the stairs. She met Oliver's eyes and stopped.

Guilt. She'd know that look anywhere and especially in the eyes of the man she loved most. His eyes dropped as she stepped down the last two steps.

"I didn't expect you to be up." He whispered; his voice barely audible.

"It's not that late. I mean with the night and all."

"It's almost two. You should be in bed." He pushed passed her and made his way into the living room sitting in the spot she'd been sitting in only a few hours before.

The smell of cinnamon flooded her nose and dread filled her stomach. "Where have you been all night?"

"Oh, the office had a party I forgot about. Mike and a few other guys didn't leave until around 1:30." The last part was a lie and she knew it.

"Are you coming to-"

As if reading her mind, he cut her off, "Actually, I think I'm going to sleep in the guest bed tonight."

Silence filled the room and tears filled her eyes. She turned storming up the stairs, feeling her heart break and forgetting about the baby completely.

Oliver sat on the couch, his hands over his head as he listened to the door slam upstairs. Emptiness filled his heart as the echo of his wife's sobs filled the house.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I'm so sorry." He whispered before letting the tears flow freely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What did you think? I'm not a mind reader so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I would love it and appreciate it more than you know.


	3. Stress

A/N: I still don't own anything...at all. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I'm feeling very meh about it. So, if you hate it a lot then I will redo it, just please be honest. Reviews encourage me to continue...lack of reviews makes me feel like the whole thing is terrible and I'm less likely to finish it. R&R  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver sat downstairs eating a bowl of Cheerios. It was only 6:00, but he was hoping to get out of the house before Lilly woke up. Two weeks had passed since he had slept with Hannah and now he felt suffocated in his own house. Lilly knew, he'd be stupid to think that she didn't. Maybe she'd known all along that this is the way it would go down. Unable to put up with the hurt she always held in her eyes and the sobs that escaped from their bedroom, he'd been sleeping in the guest room since.

He was about to get up and put his bowl in the sink when he heard shuffling feet. Lilly then appeared in the doorway of the kitchen wearing one of his old shirts. Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen; she looked like a ghost. The guilt crept back up his face, and he looked away from her.

"You okay?" He asked, but she ignored him absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. "Are you sick?" He tried again.

Suddenly she ran past him, to the half bath that was right by the kitchen. She gagged and then the toilet flushed. She came out, a look of concern filling her face. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her again.

"As if you would care." She mumbled under her breath loud enough for him to hear. Anger flooded his veins as she pushed past him, grabbing the phone on her way out the kitchen. He heard the stairs creak as she crept up them, just like a ghost.

He stomped back to where he was sitting before and picked up his bowl angrily. How dare she treat him like he was nothing, after all he had done for her? He thought to himself as he walked to the sink, grabbing the scrubber off the counter.

He had worked his ass off to buy her their dream home, he'd given up his college career just to be committed to her, and he'd married her because it had been the right thing to do. After all those years they'd spent together and now he regretted all of it. He should have just let her dance with Whistle Nose Wally then none of this would have happened.

He sighed as he realized that his bowl was now discolored from his constant scrubbing. Placing it down in the sink, he grabbed a dish towel and wiped his hands.

Stress. That's what the problem had to be; he was stressed because he felt that he had to cater to Lilly's feelings even when he was with Hannah.

He was almost sure that he was in love with Hannah, that's what it had to be. That's why he couldn't get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. She gave him this feeling, it made him feel like he was young again. Then again, she was ten years younger than him so maybe that made him a pervert.

"Nah." He said out loud, startling himself.

If Lilly didn't want him here, fine. He didn't want to be here anymore either. He grabbed a thermos, filling it with coffee he had made earlier and walked out the front door.

She didn't love him anymore that was fine. He'd get the last say in the way this was going to go down.

He got in his car, started it and backed out not giving the girl who had held his heart for sixteen years another thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Laughter filled the floor as Oliver walked to his office. He was almost sure that his face was red from embarrassment. As he passed Hannah's desk she looked up at him checking out his outfit, holding in a laugh.

He stopped in his tracks, turning back to face her. "Go ahead, laugh all you want."

She let out a giggle that made his heart skip a beat. "Forget to dress to impress Mr. Oken?" She asked, getting up to follow him into his office.

Oliver had been so angry at Lilly this morning that he'd forgotten to change out of his pajamas. He'd driven back to the house, but couldn't make himself go in.

He lowered his voice as they reached his office, "My wife and I had a bit of a rough morning." He unlocked the door and let Hannah in first.

She rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched him close the door. "Why are you still with her anyway?"

Sitting down, he pondered her questions and replying with the only answer that he could think of, "It's complicated."

"Come on Ollie, I want to be the one you come home to and I want to be the only one you say you love." She sat down on his lap, putting her arms around her neck.

"You already are those things baby; I can't just get rid of her though. It's not that easy." He kissed her then. "Soon enough you and I can start the rest of our happily ever after."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Stress.

That was the first thing that led Lilly to her inability to digest food properly these days. She'd spent more time on the bathroom floor, hovered over the toilet losing her dinner, than actually taking care of herself. It had been a month since Oliver had begun his not so hidden affair and while he was out having his fun, she was here, crumbling.

Right now, she was standing at the window in their bedroom watching Oliver who was sitting in his car, still in his pajamas. "Just come in Ollie…then we can fix everything." She whispered under her breath. But disappointment crossed her face as he backed out of the driveway, almost hitting a black suburban who was parked across the street.

Who was she kidding? They couldn't fix this; he was having an affair. She couldn't even stand to look at him anymore without her heart breaking.

She let out a sigh, tearing herself away from the window. She gasped as she caught her reflection in the mirror that was hanging on her closet door.

Depression was beginning to consume her; anyone could see it in her lifeless eyes. The dark bags that were settled under her eyes had aged her and her once beautiful hair hung stringy and greasy. She'd actually lost weight this past month and her face was becoming thinner.

She looked away in shame. Here she had a life growing inside her, and she was letting herself fall apart.

Who could blame her? Nobody's life goal was to become a single parent, especially when they had a perfectly capable man…no, a husband more so, around. Oliver was still her husband and she still hadn't told him about the baby.

The baby who would be here in three very short months. The baby that she was slowly killing out of selfishness.

She heard the phone ringing, breaking her away from the misery of thinking about her current situation. She grabbed it off the table by the bed, seeing Miley's name flash across the screen.

Lilly had been avoiding Miley's phone calls, house visits and constant messages all month. She didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of telling Miley that Oliver was cheating on her. Miley would be even more upset that she'd missed her doctor's appointment the past month. That's what happens when your best friend happened to be a doctor.

Against her better judgment, she answered the phone. "Hey Miley."

"Hey Miley? One month of completely ignoring me and I get a 'hey Miley'?" Anger coated Miley's words.

"Sorry Miley, I've been busy lately." She said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Busy? I hope that you've been busy making plans with Oliver about what is going to happen when the baby comes. Which is in three months might I add…and you missed last month's appointment which could be the reason I've tried calling you a thousand times."

Lilly rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Not exactly."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! You didn't tell Oliver did you?" Without giving her time to answer, Miley continued. "Lilly! You've got three months, how on earth could you not tell him?"

"Miley, I tri-"

"You tried? Obviously not hard enough!"

"If you'd just listen to-"

"Grr…I'll take off and go tell him myself since you're obviously never going to tell him." A paused filled the phone, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

Tears formed in Lilly's eyes and she let out the truth in a whisper, "He's having an affair Miley." Reality settled in the air as the words escaped her lips. It was the first time she had said it out loud and it made her feel even worse.

"Lilly? I think something is wrong with this phone because I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you said that Oliver was having an affair."

"He is." The tears streamed down her face and she let out a sob. "Oh God! Miley, I'm going to have to raise this baby alone."

Miley ignored her comments, "That bastard, I'll kill him. I will literally go in and kill him and then I'll bring him back and kill him again." She paused, "Oh sweetie, how are you holding up? Is the baby okay, are you taking care of yourself?" Without giving Lilly time to answer, she continued, "Listen, I'll be over in about an hour. You go take a shower and we'll go out just the two of us."

Lilly sniffed, nodding her head and mumbling a goodbye.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was just after noon, but Oliver didn't notice the time. How could he think of anything when he had Hannah wrapped around him sucking on his neck? He let out a low moan as her hand brushed over his boxers.

"You've got to stop doing this to me Hannah, I have to get back to work." She let out a slight giggle but stopped suddenly when they heard a commotion outside his office door.

"Ma'am, you can't go back there without an appointment!"

"You watch me; I don't have to have permission to see my jackass of a friend." Miley's southern accent flowed to Oliver's ears before the door burst open. Hannah fell off his lap as he jumped to his feet.

Miley! Wow, it sure has been a while since I've seen you." He walked around the desk to greet his friend.

"Can it Oken." Her eyes fell on Hannah, who was getting off the floor, a look of disgust taking over her face. Oliver face went pale as he realized the truth: she knew. "So this is the slut who you've been cheating on your WIFE with."

"Shh! Don't say it so loud please…and Hannah is my secretary. She was just…um, helping me do some things."

"Oh stop Ollie." He cringed as Hannah continued with a smug look on her face, "We shouldn't have to hide the fact that we are in love. Tell her Ollie; tell her how you are planning on leaving Leslie for me." Miley took a step toward her, hatred flowing through her body.

"It's Lilly you dumb bitch and I'll tell you something, if you don't get out of this office I am two seconds away from beating your head against the wall."

Hannah's face changed almost immediately and she walked around Miley; her eyes never leaving the brunette as she left the office shutting the door behind her.

Miley turned toward Oliver, the hatred not leaving her eyes. "Why on earth did I just get a phone call from a VERY upset Lilly who claims that you've been having an affair for the past month?"

Oliver ignored her question by taking a seat and motioning toward the chair in front of his desk. "You know, you should just sit and calm down for a while. Then we can talk."

Miley took a step forward, "Sit? Why don't you answer me first." She leaned across the desk, looking him in the eye, "are you having an affair?"

"Yes." He whispered.

She slammed her fists on his desk, "How could you? How could you throw sixteen years of your life away?" He jumped up.

"You can't blame me for this one Miley. I-I tried to fix it, but she just kept shrugging me off. WE haven't done anything intimate for months now and I'm talking not even one lousy hug."

"Oh boo hoo. Maybe if you'd try going home every once in a while Lilly would actually want to hug your lying ass."

"Oh, you're absolutely right. I'm the bad guy and Lilly is an innocent angel who never asked for any of this."

"Stop with the sarcasm Oliver. Lilly is my best-"

"Yeah, she's your best friend, but you wish she was more. Everyone knows you're an OB-GYN just so you can have a legitimate reason to feel up a girl's pussy." He smiled as he sat back down, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

Miley jaw twitched as she clenched her teeth. "That was an experimental phase and you know it. I'm happy with Jake now and I haven't been with a girl since college. Don't make me out to be the home wrecker either, you don't even realize just how lucky you are Oliver." She turned around walking towards the door.

"Next time you stop by Miley, be sure to make an appointment." He said as he grabbed a pen.

She turned to face him. "Next time? There won't be a next time Oliver. If you leave Lilly you may as well kiss our friendship goodbye." She opened the door, but paused. "Oh, and FYI Lilly wouldn't do anything with me because she was too in love with you." She walked out and slammed the door.

Oliver scribbled on a scrap piece of paper, trying to focus, but Miley's visit had upset him too much. How dare she attack what he was doing; especially when her boyfriend had done the exact same thing.

He threw his chair back getting up. Miley made him realize exactly what he needed to do, and now. He marched out of his office, ignoring the questions that flowed from Hannah.

He pushed the up button on the elevator, waiting for the door to open. This was the right thing to do; after all, it was the only fair to himself and Lilly.

The elevator dinged and the doors open. He ignored the businessmen who stared as his appearance as he slipped in pushing the "21" button.

He let out a nervous sigh as he reached his destination: the office of his dear friend Jackie Ryce. They'd gone to law school together and he knew that she was the best of the best. He knocked on her door and let himself in.

She was typing on her computer, her red hair falling over her face. "I'll be with you in a moment." She said without even looking in his direction.

"Well, I can see someone hasn't changed, all work and no play." He smiled as she looked up, surprise in her eyes and a smile came across her face.

"Oliver Oken!" She quickly got up, running around her desk and throwing her arms around him. "Oh my, I haven't seen you in a long time." She released him, looking at his face. "I hear that you are working downstairs, how's it going?"

She asked sitting back down in her chair and motioning for him to take a seat. "It's fine, I just got my first big case, so we'll see."

"How's Lilly?"

The smile fell off his face as he took a seat. He cleared his throat nervously. "Well, um, that's kind of why I'm here."

Confusion clouded her face. "I don't really think I'm the person you should talk to Oliver."

He took a breath. "I want a divorce."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think that this was the best so I ask that you tell me your opinion. Thank you all so much for reading, it really makes my day.


	4. Fear

I'm sorry that this took so long to get out, but I have been insanely busy with school lately and barely have time to breathe. Thank you so much for the reviews; you really don't know what they mean to me. Please R&R, these truly make my day and do make me want to update. Also, if you have any problems with the story please let me know and I will fix it.

Before I start, I do want to address some of the questions I received:

First, no Miley is not Hannah Montana…I don't like the whole secret identity idea for them since they are older.

Second, I know that Lilly is out of character a tad bit, but for the purpose of the story she has to be. I apologize if it seems strange…but hopefully as the story continues, it will make more sense.

ENJOY! Oh, and I own nothing except the idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear: a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly jolted awake, the images of the nightmare leaving her mind almost instantly. Her heart pounded in her chest as she reached across Oliver's empty spot to pick up their battery operated clock off the night stand.

The red numbers showed that it was after ten, she hadn't slept this late since she was a teenager.

She placed the clock back on the stand, her fingers tracing across Oliver's pillow. Her stomach churned as she sat up, bringing the pillow to her chest. Tears welled in her eyes as the faint mixture of his shampoo and aftershave made its way to her nose.

She felt so alone right now, so unsure of what was going to happen to them. She'd thrown around the idea of divorce, but the word tasted bitter on her tongue. Her own parents had divorced and she'd vowed that she'd never put a child through that again. Now though, she wasn't sure that she had a choice.

She hugged the pillow tighter, as if it may somehow just turn into Oliver. It hurt her to think of all the things that he would never do with her again.

In a fit of anger, she threw the pillow across the room, knocking a picture off of the wall. It crashed to the hardwood floor causing her to cringe. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, making her way into the bathroom.

A nice hot shower would help clear her mind, at least she hoped. She turned the water on, stepping out of her lounge pants and peeling off Oliver's shirt from her body. As she stepped inside the shower, the water fell across her face and steam quickly filling the room. Her mind faded off to the night before with Miley.

"_I know that this has to be hard for you, but you HAVE to take care of yourself Lilly."Miley said, shoving a forkful of pasta into her mouth._

_Lilly pushed her food around her plate, "I know…it's just hard right now. I'm so worried about what is going to happen between Oliver and me that I can't, I just can't handle being pregnant too."_

_Miley stopped chewing, putting her fork down and pushing her plate away. "Lilly, you have to understand that if you don't take care of yourself, there won't be a baby." _

_Lilly rolled her eyes. "I know that! Will you just shut off the Doctor Miley and be my friend for just two seconds?" _

"_I am saying that as your friend." Miley sighed, "Look, I understand what it's like to love a man who is unfaithful to you."_

"_But Jake isn't like Oliver. Oliver is my life…I depend on him as my husband and as my best friend. Now, he wants someone who is probably prettier, thinner, and smarter than me."_

"_Yeah right." Miley mumbled under breath before catching herself. "I mean, yeah…right as if anyone could be prettier or smarter than you. You're not as skinny as you were because you're carrying a life inside you."_

_Lilly looked at Miley quizzically. "You're lying." She came to a moment of realization. "You've seen her?" _

_Miley groaned, slouching in her chair. "I may have gone down to his office this afternoon before coming to pick you up."_

"_She was there? Oh my God! How could you not tell me?" _

"_Yeah because you would have loved if I would have said, 'Oh hey Lilly, how are you? By the way I saw Oliver this afternoon with a young girl wrapped around him like a leech." Miley stopped herself, seeing the sad look on her friends face. _

"_She's younger?" Lilly asked quietly._

"_She looked younger…it was his new secretary. She looked like a complete slut, I give it three months tops." _

"_His new secretary? You mean Hannah? He's cheating on me with a girl who's practically half our age? That's disgusting!"_

_Lilly's reply caught Miley off guard. "You've met her too?" _

"_She was so nice to me when I met her after Jane, his old secretary, left. She was only supposed to be temporary, until they could find someone else. Oliver specifically told me I had nothing to worry about!"_

"_Well…you shouldn't worry about it."_

_Lilly sniffed, and Miley could tell she was trying to hold the tears in. "It's just a midlife crisis, right Miley? Tomorrow I'm going to wake up and he's going to realize that he wants to be with me, not her."_

_Miley was quiet, unsure of the reassurance her friend was looking for. "It will all work out the way it's supposed to. You've got people who love you," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm sure even Oliver still loves you." _

The water suddenly turned cold, causing Lilly to shriek and the memory of yesterday to fade. She quickly shut off the water, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment before she remembered she was alone.

Oliver was no longer there to tease her, or to sneak into the shower with her or make love to her as soon as she stepped out of their bathroom in her robe. He'd never kiss her the way he used to; the kind of kiss that took her breath away. No, he'd never do those things again because she was no longer the woman he desired.

Her chest ached with the recollection of memories that seemed to flood the walls of the two story house. She opened the shower door, grabbing a towel off the towel rack nearby. She quickly dried off and grabbed her robe from the hook that hung behind the door.

She grabbed her hairdryer off of its holder, plugging it in and turning it on. She had just over an hour to get ready, that was when Miley was supposed to pick her up.

Fifteen minutes later she ran a brush through her long blonde hair, deciding not to do anything more with it. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, the sight not quite as horrendous as it had been the past few weeks.

The phone rang causing her to jump. It was probably Miley telling her that she was going to be late, as usual. She quickly ran out of the bathroom, following the sound of portable phone that was continuing to ring.

She finally caught sight of it lying on the dresser. She quickly picked it up, pushing the talk button. "Hello?"

A deep raspy voice filled the phone. "Is Mr. Oken there?"

Lilly shivered at the cold undertone of his voice. "Um, n-no, he's not at the moment." She paused, hearing the deep breaths of the man over the phone. She cleared her throat, "Can I take a message though?

I have some information about the case he is working on and I know he'd want to hear the information I have."

Lilly's stomach sunk. Oliver's big case was the last thing she wanted to think about, but she was sure that it would mean everything to him. She took a breath, "I'm sure he would love to talk to you about it. Would you like his cell phone number?"

"If you're willing to give it to me." She rattled his number off to the man on the phone. "Thank you Lilly." He said after she was finished.

Her heart thudded in her chest as the dial tone filled the silence of the room. It wasn't just the creepy edge of the man's voice that scared her, it was the fact that despite not telling him, he knew her name.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Oliver couldn't catch his breath as he ran through the woods as fast as he could. Darkness consumed the trees and the only thing that assured him he was headed toward his destination was the piercing screams that echoed through the night. _

_He tripped over a root, hitting the ground roughly. His heart hammered in his chest as he stumbled to his feet, another scream filling the darkness. He pushed through bushes, the thorns on them slicing his face. Finally, he came out to a clearing. _

_His breath came out quickly and heavily, as he looked around. A woman's silhouette stood close to the ledge of the cliff, looking over it. _

"_What the hell are you doing!?" He asked, walking closer to the woman. "Hey, I asked you a question." She turned, the moon eliciting her face. "Hannah?" He questioned._

_She didn't respond to him, instead, she turned back to the cliff. A smile danced across her face as she looked over the edge again._

"_What are you doing?" He asked. Another scream echoed through the stillness and Oliver realized that someone had fallen over the edge. "Hannah, what happened?" He asked, taking a step closer to the edge. _

_She turned her head, smiling at him and pointing down. He peaked over the edge, seeing a helpless body clinging to a branch not far down. The person looked up, fear apparent in their face. _

_Oliver's stomach fell as realization set in. "Lilly?" He dropped to his knees, sticking his arm over the edge. His eyes shifted to the waters below and he mumbled a curse word under his breath._

"_Oliver, help me!" She screamed, taking a look down. _

_He inhaled, trying to stay calm although deep down he felt sick to his stomach. "Okay, we can do this. I need you to grab my hand." _

_Her hand reached forward, shaking, but she retracted holding tight to the branch again. "I can't do it Ollie." She cried._

"_Yes you can. Come on baby." She reached forward again locking her hand in his. For a moment the world paused and he stared deep in her eyes._

"_I love you Ollie." She whispered loud enough that he could hear her._

"_I love you too." Suddenly her weight jerked him forward and he remembered the task he was doing. "Okay, I'm going to pull you up." She let go of the branch with her other hand. Oliver felt his body being pulled further over the edge. He peaked over his shoulder, seeing Hannah behind him. "Hannah!" He shouted, catching her attention. "I need you to help me." _

_A dark smile crossed her face. "I'll help you Oliver." She said. _

_Oliver looked back at Lilly. "Hold on okay?" He watched as she nodded her head. A rush of surprise clouded her face and her eyes grew wide. "Wha-" _

_He was cut off by a sudden jerk of his arm, and Lilly's hand slipped out of his. Hannah's laugh filled his ears as Lilly fell down to the rocks below. "How's that for help? You belong to me, don't you ever forget that Oliver Oken." _

Oliver jerked awake, the sun peering through the closed blinds. He blinked a few times, trying to wipe the memory of the nightmare from his mind. For a moment he forgot where he was until he saw Hannah bent over in her closet.

He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She turned around, her body wrapped in a bright pink towel.

"Oh. My. God. I overslept! Can you believe it?" She asked, holding a mint green sweater in her hands. "They are going to fire me!"

Images of Hannah in his dream flashed through his mind and he somehow wondered if they weren't really that much different.

"What time is it?"

"It's like after ten or something."

His vision blurred, as he fell back onto the bed. "Are you listening to me? I said that we're both late. I mean, you're not really that high up in the law firm Ollie, and I don't think that missing a day is wise for either one of us." She rambled, dropping the towel casually from her body.

Oliver eyes ran lustfully over every curve of her body. Her thin hips wiggled into black lacy panties causing his breath to catch in his throat. "Oliver! As much as I love it when you look at me like that, we have to get to work."

"I'm not going." He mumbled.

"What?" She froze. "Why not?"

"I have to go talk to Lilly today." He said casually, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed.

"Lilly? Your ex-wife."

"No, my garden of lilies. Obviously I mean my wife Hannah."

"Ex-wife." She took a step closer to him. "She's your ex-wife."

"No, technically she is my wife until we both sign the papers." He walked past her and out of the bedroom. She trailed behind him grabbing his arm.

"Are you even going to make a commitment to me or do I have to worry about you always being tied to Lilly?"

"Jesus Hannah. I'm just starting the process of a divorce. I'm sorry that I want to actually tell my soon to be ex-wife that I am leaving her."

"For me, right?" She took a step closer to him. "You are leaving her for ME."

"I don't know why I'm leaving her. I had this dream last night-"

"So what? Now you're doubting your actions because of a stupid dream?"

"It's more complicated than that." He said, turning away from her.

"Help me understand Oliver because I thought that you loved me, I didn't know I was just some whore."

He stopped, turning back to face her. "You're not a whore and I wasn't using you just for that purpose." He took a breath. "I'm just really confused right now and I need to talk this whole thing over with Lilly before I make a mistake."

"Make a mistake? You mean like me?" She took a step back. "Fine, you know what. You go back to your little wife, I don't want you anymore."

"Hannah." He said, reaching out to hug her. She pushed him away, tears falling down her face.

"Don't touch me." She shoved him again, harder.

"Stop it!" His cell phone began ringing in the bedroom.

"If you care about me at all, you won't answer that." Her voice cracked.

Without saying a word, he walked past her and back into the bedroom. He followed the sound of his cell phone, finding it under his discarded clothes. He picked it up, flipping it open. "Hello?" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mr. Oken."An unfamiliar man's voice filled the phone.

"Yes?" Oliver replied, confused.

"You are a difficult man to track down you know. I've tried calling your house several times this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name Mr…"

"Names are unimportant, don't you think?" He paused, not giving Oliver time to answer. "You have a very beautiful wife Mr. Oken."

Dread filled Oliver's stomach. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know, because you're with a brunette right now, aren't you?"

Oliver made his way to the window, peeking out of the blinds. The street out front was empty. "How do you know this?" He asked. Hannah walked in to the room, ignoring him.

"I have some important information that might be useful to your case."

"My case? What do you mean?" He asked motioning for her to come over to him.

"You have the wrong person." The man on the phone said matter of fact.

Oliver wrote in the air with his hand, hoping Hannah would get the message that he needed paper. She sighed in frustration, but walked over to her desk, pulling out a notebook. She threw at him, leaving the room.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Oliver asked scribbling on the sheet of paper.

"Because I killed your victim Mr. Oken and I rather enjoyed doing it."

Oliver sucked in a breath. He had had calls like this before, but not with someone who sounded so eerie and serious. Before he could say anything though, the man continued. "So, I have a proposition for you."

"Excuse me, I don't think that you are in any position-"

"You listen to me, and you listen good. I am parked outside of your house as we speak and I could walk through your front door and kill your wife right now without batting an eye; so don't you dare say I don't have a reason to run my ideas by you."

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat, trying hard not to get worked up. "Let's stay calm here." Oliver slowly stood up, making his way to the hallway. He had to get Hannah to call the police. He gently tapped on the bathroom door, waiting for her to answer.

"How much do you care for your wife Mr. Oken?" The man asked. Unsure of how to answer, Oliver tensed up, but relaxed as the man continued. "I will leave you and your wife alone if you can answer me this one question. How does that sound?"

The bathroom door swung open and Oliver's eyes grew wide as he realized that she was about to slap him. He held up his arm in defense and she stopped. "I can do that." He said nervously into the phone.

He covered the microphone and whispered to Hannah. "Call the police." She lifted an eyebrow, but relaxed when she realized just how serious he was.

Oliver was prepared for any question that the man might ask, after all, he'd been with Lilly forever now. However, he was thrown off when the question echoed through the phone, "When is your wife due?"

Confused, Oliver asked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, wrong answer." And then there was a click.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review! Also, quick question…I'm not to this point yet, but I have an ending in mind and want to know what you, the reader, want out of this story. So, would you rather have a happy ending or a not so happy ending? Your thoughts are appreciated.


	5. Maybe, just maybe

First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I struggled a lot with writing Oliver's part of this chapter and it took me until today to write something…decent.

Those of you, who were patient, reviewed and put this story on your favorites, thank you. That means the world to me, I truly mean it.

I want to warn you that this chapter has a bit of language in it. It seemed unavoidable to create some of the characters the way I wanted them. I'm no expert on how the legal system…or crime scenes work, so keep in mind that this is fiction and it may not be accurate. Again, I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

It was just after noon when the doorbell echoed through the house, startling Lilly. She was running late because it had taken her forever to find a nice shirt that fit over her growing bump. She'd finally settled on a soft pink sweater that she'd found on the floor in the back of her closet.

The doorbell rang again, followed by the phone. She rolled her eyes at Miley's persistence, not understanding why she just didn't come in. She grabbed her shoes off the bed, running out of the bedroom.

She let out a cry of pain when a piece of the glass, she had forgotten to clean up, lodged itself into her foot. She put her arm on the wall, steadying herself, and picked her foot up off the floor.

Blood was flowing at a fast rate from the cut and she mumbled a curse word under her breath as she put it down. The doorbell rang again as she hobbled to the stairs, bloody footprints followed her down each step.

Finally reaching the bottom, she unlocked the door, flinging it open.

Not paying attention to the person standing at the door, she went off on a tangent. "Miley, you know where the spare key is, so why wouldn't you just let yourself in?" She looked up, startled to see a tall man instead of her friend.

"Hello, my name is Jason. I'm sorry if I am bothering you, but my car broke down and scatter brained me forgot my cell phone this morning." He pointed out to a new black Honda Civic that had steam coming from underneath the hood. "Is there anyway I could use your phone to call my boss, I'm late and he's going to kill me."

Lilly couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had blonde hair that was spiked and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit, but she could still see that he was built. In a way he was complete opposite of Oliver. She blushed when she realized how long she'd been staring. "Um, sure. Yeah, follow me."

She stepped aside, allowing him to come in. "Thank you so much, I feel like an idiot since I left my phone at home." She closed the door, and hobbled toward the kitchen. "What happened to your foot?" He asked, following her.

"Oh, right. I broke something earlier and forgot to clean it up. It doesn't surprise me that I stepped on the glass, that's the luck I've been having." Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed the cordless phone off its cradle and handed it to him. "Here you go."

He smiled as he took it out of her hand. "Thanks." He said, and Lilly's heart fluttered as their hands touched. She jerked hers back quickly, clearing her throat nervously.

"I am going to go clean this cut up, I'll be right back." She said, not giving him time to reply. She hobbled towards the half bath that was right off the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

She didn't understand how a total stranger was making her heart beat so fast. She hadn't felt that way since the night she and Oliver had first danced so many years ago.

She sighed, picking her foot up and placing it in the sink. She turned the cold water on and rinsed it off, noticing a piece of glass had lodged itself in. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the tweezers, peroxide, a cotton ball and a Band-Aid off the middle shelf. She then hobbled to the toilet and sat on it crossing her leg over the other, concentrating on working the glass out of her foot.

She heard Jason's voice through the walls, but couldn't make out his words. There was something comforting about having someone in the house with her. She worked on her foot for awhile, until she finally got the glass out.

She poured the peroxide on the cotton ball and rubbed it over the cut. It bubbled as she opened the Band Aid and covered the infected area. She stood up, noticing that the kitchen had suddenly become silent.

She placed the peroxide back in the cabinet and heard the phone ringing. She opened the bathroom door and hobbled to the phone that had been placed on the kitchen table. Jason was no where to be seen, which was odd since she hadn't heard him leave.

Picking the phone up, she saw Oliver's cell phone number flash across the caller ID. Rolling her eyes she moved her finger to the green button. Before she could push it though, she felt an arm go around her neck and cold metal was pushed to her head.

The phone fell out of her hands, falling to the floor. "Make a sound and I will blow your brains out." A harsh voice said.

Lilly place her hand protectively over her abdomen. "Oh God! Please don't hurt me; I'm going to have a baby!" She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

The man tightened his arm around her neck and pushed the gun harder to her head. "Did you not hear what I said? One more word out of you and your baby will be dead!"

The phone rang again as the man dragged her from the kitchen to the living room where Jason stood.

"You said we weren't going to hurt her." He said to the man that Lilly had yet to see.

"She's alive, isn't she? What more do you want?" He asked.

"Just don't hurt her…I mean, she's pregnant."

"Do you know how pissed my dad would be if I killed her? Shit, he'd kill me…he wants this Oken guy to suffer and killing her is too simple." The man released his arm from around her neck and tossed the gun to Jason. "Here hold this."

"What the hell man! Don't throw a gun like it's no big deal." Jason shouted as the phone rang yet again.

"Don't be a pussy." The man said, pulling Lilly's arms behind her back in a painful way. He put handcuffs around both her wrists before putting a blindfold over her eyes. She let out a cry of pain as he tightened the handcuffs as tight as they would go.

"How are we going to get her out of here without being noticed?" Jason asked the guy.

"You know that my dad likes to make things interesting, why do you think he had us do this in the middle of the day? He WANTS to be noticed you nimrod. Now make yourself useful and open the door for me."

Lilly heard footsteps before she was pushed by the guy behind her. A sob escaped her throat as he pushed her toward the door. She couldn't see a thing, but she knew that they had to be outside.

They were barely down the sidewalk when the voice of her elderly neighbor filled her ears. "Oh my God, what are you all doing with Lilly? I'm calling the police."

A shot echoed through the air causing Lilly to scream. The last thing that she heard was the man curse at her before she felt a sharp pain in her head.

* * *

Oliver pushed the redial on his cell phone. He'd called Lilly at least ten times and each time his call had gone unanswered. His hands were shaking as he pushed the end button again.

Hannah was currently on the phone with the police, she'd taken over when Oliver had been unable to think clearly. She was sitting on the bed casually, nodding her head and even laughing which struck a nerve with Oliver.

"Thank you so much. Uh-huh, bye." She put the phone down and smiled his way. "They said they'd swing by your house, but not to get too worked up."

"Not get worked up? Hannah, a guy just fucking threatened me and my wife and you're saying not to get worked up?"

"You're soon to be ex-wife. Don't forget that Oliver." He grabbed his jacket off the floor and put it on. "Where are you going?"

"If the police aren't going to be on my side then I'm going to take care of this myself." He said, grabbing his car keys off the dresser and quickly walked out of the room.

Hannah was hot on his heels. "What are you going to do if something did happen? Don't you think it's going to seem a little suspicious when you called this in before it happened?"

He stopped turning to face her. "What are you saying Hannah? You think they're going to blame me?" She nodded her head. "The only thing that I care about right now is Lilly's safety."

"Fine, but if you leave then we are so over." She crossed her arms over her chest, reminding Oliver of a child.

"Well then I guess we are over." He walked towards the door, not giving his decision a second thought.

He climbed into his car, pulling out of the driveway. A few minutes later, he was on the Interstate, weaving in and out of traffic.

The car he was following suddenly slowed down and he had to slam on his brakes to keep from hitting it. He noticed a long trail of red tail lights ahead of him and realized he'd hit the lunch hour rush. Frustrated he hit his horn, hoping it would somehow make everyone go.

"I don't have time for this." He said out loud, hitting the steering wheel in anger. He reached for his cell phone, dialing the familiar number yet again. As it rang, he thought of Miley and an idea hit him.

Maybe, just maybe, Miley had picked Lilly up. He hit the end button and quickly dialed her cell phone number.

It rang twice before Miley's voice came on. "You have some nerve calling me Oliver Oken. After what I saw yesterday, you deserve nothing but to be castrated and put on a deserted island."

He rolled his eyes as she continued to go on. "I know you're mad at me, but I need to know something." He squeezed in as she took a breath.

"Let me guess, you want to know what is going to happen when you kick Lilly out of the house. Well she's not going anywhere mister!"

"Miley, that's not-"

"If you even think of bringing that slut into the house that you and Lilly bought together then I will kill you myself."

He was getting irritated, although part of him couldn't blame her for being upset. "If you'd just listen to me-"

"Listen to you? Why on Earth would I want to listen to what your pea brain has to say? You are nothing to me anymore, do you hear me? NOTHING!" She shouted.

"MILEY! All I want to know is if Lilly is with you." He said rather quickly.

She huffed. "I'm on my way to pick her up as we speak. If traffic wasn't so crazy, I'd be there already."

"Have you talked to her in the past," He paused, looking at the clock. "thirty minutes?"

"What's with the twenty questions? You act like something is wrong." Without giving him time to talk, she continued. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Oliver wasn't sure whether or not to tell her what had happened. After pondering for a moment, he decided it was best not to tell her everything.

"Is there any way you can get off the Interstate?"

"Maybe. Tell me what's wrong."

"I need you to take the next exit and find an alternative route to the house as quickly as possible."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Please, just do this…for Lilly." He said, easing his foot off the brake.

"Oliver, you are scaring me." She said, but he heard the sound of her blinker.

Relief washed over him. "Thanks Miley. Just call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

"Oliver please just-" He ignored the rest of what he said shutting his phone. Flipping it open again, he dialed Lilly's cell phone number.

"Hey, this is Lilly! I'm obviously not answering my phone so leave me a message."

He groaned as the echo of the beep filled his ears. He threw his phone on the passenger seat in a fit of anger. Calling was getting him nowhere.

He pressed the horn again, joining the orchestra of angry drivers. Why was this happening to him?

Yesterday he'd been a normal adulterer and today he was worried that his wife was being stuffed into a trunk.

The image was enough to make his stomach churn.

He ran his hand through his short hair nervously, looking in his rearview mirror. The traffic was backed up as far as he could see...he'd never make it home in time he thought to himself. Sighing he tried to relax his body, catching his reflection in the mirror.

The image held a tired man who looked older than he was. He had dark circles under his eyes and a three day beard that looked hideous. Who was he anymore?

"You really are a pathetic excuse for a man Oliver Oken." He said to his reflection and suddenly he hated himself.

He hated himself for doing what he did to Lilly and he wanted nothing more than to call her up and say that he was sorry. That he wanted to come home. That he hated who he was and he wanted to relive the days where they were the only two people in the world. That, most of all, he never stopped loving her.

He closed his eyes tight, tears slipping through them. "Please God, I've never asked you for much…but please let my Lilly-pop be okay. Please, please, please don't let them hurt her." He listened for any kind of response that might prove the existence of a higher power, but instead heard a siren.

He opened his eyes and saw the flashing lights of an ambulance in his mirrors.

"Lilly." He whispered.

The traffic that could was getting over to the shoulder, but Oliver had a different idea. He turned his blinker on, following suite. The ambulance rushed past him, and he quickly followed it.

Maybe, just maybe, this ambulance wasn't going the direction he thought. The only way he'd know is if he followed it.

A rainbow of cars passed by as he pushed his car a little over 80 miles per hour. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach, as the ambulance slowed taking the exit that Oliver usually took to get home.

His cell phone began to vibrate in the passenger seat. Without taking his eye off the vehicle in front of him, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh my God!" Miley's hysterical voice came through the phone.

"Miley? What's wrong?"

"Oliver? Oh my God! Oliver." She began to cry, not helping Oliver's nerves at all.

"Miley! What's happening? Where are you?"

Sobs filled the other side of the phone and Oliver's breath caught in his throat.

Whatever was happening, it wasn't good.

"Miley? Listen, I-I'm almost there…just hang on." He hung up the phone, trying not to get too worked up.

The ambulance took a right and then a left onto Oliver's street. He saw the lights of police cars and another ambulance outside of his house.

Pulling his car to the side of the road, he threw it in park and jumped out of his car.

"Hey buddy, what were you thinking following an emergency vehicle so closely? I ought to have you arrested!" Oliver ignored the ambulance driver, hurrying towards his house.

There were so many people that he could hardly make his way through the crowd. Bystanders stood at the tape, and reporters were trying to shove their way to the front of the sea of people.

Oliver pushed his way through the crowd, seeing Emergency workers trying to push a stretcher through. His eyes focused on his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Albertson, who had inevitably suffered some kind of wound.

Maybe, just maybe, she had had a heart attack and that was the cause of the commotion.

As much as he hated to say it, he hoped that's all that it was.

Finally, he made it to the front of his house, which was taped off. His stomach turned again and he was certain he was going to vomit.

"Sorry sir, you need to stay back." He looked over to where an officer was standing.

Oliver managed to squeak out, "This is my house." He cleared his throat. "Please, I need to see my wife."

"Do you have any sort of identification?" The officer asked, and Oliver felt around his empty pockets.

"Oliver!" A voice shouted, and he looked to see Miley standing on his porch. She ran down the steps, ducking under the tape and hugged him tight. "Oh God, Oliver." She cried and he instantly knew that this was not good.

"Oliver Oken?" The officer asked.

"That's me." He said past Miley's head, which was nuzzled into his chest. He could feel her tears through his shirt.

"Come with me please." He lifted the tape and Oliver followed him, holding onto Miley.

"I don't understand what's happening." He said to the officer. The officer was silent as he led him inside the house.

A short stout man with dark buzzed hair and a beard stood talking to a female police officer in the corridor. The officer Oliver was following stopped just short of them, clearing his throat.

"Detective Calhoun?" The man turned towards them.

"Yes?" He said, profiling Oliver.

"This is Oliver Oken, I thought you would like to talk to him."

"Of course." He said, sticking his hand out in Oliver's direction. Oliver managed to shake his hand, despite the fact Miley was still clinging to him. "I'm Detective Calhoun, it's nice to meet you Mr. Oken."

"Likewise." He looked around the room, noticing that his house looked like an episode of CSI. "Where's my wife?" He asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." The detective pulled a notepad from his back pocket, flipping it open. "A 911 call came in from an elderly man around 1:02 p.m. reporting a shooting in your neighborhood. I was called around 1:20 when the elderly woman, who was shot, reported that she believed your wife was being kidnapped."

Oliver's legs felt weak as he took in the news. "I need to sit down." He pushed Miley off of him and made his way to the living room. He ignored the flags and numbers that were on the floor as he sat in the chair, resting his head in his hands.

"Mr. Oken, I realize that this must be hard for you to take in, but this is a case for us. Do you know of anyone who might have targeted you and your wife?"

"_When is your wife due?"_ The man's words echoed in Oliver's mind, repeating over and over.

"I received a call around 11 I think…from a guy who said he was parked outside."

The detective wrote this information down in his notebook. "Did you report it?"

"Of course I reported it, but no one took it seriously. They were supposed to check on the neighborhood and-oh God, I think I'm going to be sick." Oliver felt the bile in the back of his throat, but he managed to swallow it.

"Jesus." The detective mumbled under his breath, clearly annoyed. "Mr. Oken, we need your complete cooperation, the sooner you tell us everything you know the closer we are to finding your wife."

Oliver jumped up, outraged. "I'm trying, damn it! I just found out my wife was kidnapped by a complete lunatic and you want me to be calm and collected?! Well fuck you!"

The detective frowned at Oliver's attitude, sighing.

"Let's be honest Mr. Oken." Detective Calhoun took a step closer to him, his black shoes making a scuff on the floor. "I don't know your wife. To me your wife is just another case number for me. If you don't want to cooperate, I can dedicate my time to a case that is far more important than this one."

"No!" Miley's voice was so loud that it echoed through the house startling both Oliver and Detective Calhoun. "Mr. Calhoun-"

"Detective."

"Fine, Detective Calhoun. Lilly is my best friend and she needs your help." Miley paused, tears forming in her eyes. "You see Mr. Calhoun…Lilly is six months pregnant."

Miley continued to talk but Oliver couldn't register it. _"When is your wife due?"_

He felt the heat creep up his neck as he thought back to the nights when Lilly shrugged his arms off of her.

"_When is your wife due?"_

The nights when he'd try to make love to her and she would push him away, saying she was tired.

"_What about a baby Oliver?"_

Suddenly it all made sense. All this time Lilly had been hiding the biggest secret ever.

"_When is your wife due?"_

As the voices continued to haunt him, darkness consumed his mind and he fell to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Ah! So Oliver officially knows and Lilly is gone. Even I'm excited as to know what happens (as soon as I think of it). I hope that you are happy with the end result. Please R&R!


	6. Panic

Wow, it's been a long time. I know what you all were thinking, "She's abandoned this story." Quite the contrary, I've been working on this chapter for months now…it was just hard to get a picture of what I wanted to happen, in my mind. Thank you for your patience and I appreciate that you have stuck with this story :).

WARNING: The beginning of this chapter is pretty gruesome, but I didn't think bad enough that I needed to change the rating. So, take note and if you feel as though you can't handle it, skip past the italics. Oh, and as always I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

_Oliver couldn't make out much when he opened his eyes. The room was spinning making his stomach churn. He sat up, grabbing onto anything that might help him to his feet. _

_Nothing. _

_He sighed, putting his hands on the ground and pushing himself up. The dizziness he felt escalated when he stood up causing him to fall against the wall. _

_He shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, and opened them again. Through the blur of the motions, he could see a flash of something red that went by every so often. _

_He tilted his head to the side and took a step toward it, falling back to his knees. One thing was certain: he wasn't good with spinning rooms. _

_Another flash of red went by and he set his eyes on it, determined that he was going to find out what it was. He began to crawl towards the object, closing his eyes every once in awhile to regain his composure. _

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached it. Unsure of what to do, he reached his hand out to touch it. _

_The room suddenly became still and Oliver was able to get a glimpse of the image that he had wanted so badly to see. Tears welled up in his eyes as soon as he focused on the gruesome sight that was greeting him. _

_There, on a small white cot, was Lilly lying naked with one arm hanging over the side. Her eyes were open, lifeless and still, her body bloody and bruised. A large incision had been cut all the way down her torso, from her throat all the way to her belly button. _

_The smell of blood made its way to Oliver's nose causing him to gag. Regaining what little self-control he had left, he took off his shirt and draped it over his wife's body. _

_Anger boiled deep inside him and a sob escaped his lips as he placed the shirt over her. He walked over to the one of the white walls, hitting it as hard as he could, wishing it was whoever had done this. _

_He sank to the floor a moment later, covering his head with his hands and sobbed. He was supposed to protect her, to be there for her for better or worse, and he had failed on all the vows he'd made. _

_A warm drop of moisture on his arm caused him stop his pity party. He uncovered his head looking at where a drop of blood had landed._

_One drop became two and then three, like rain falling from the sky. Against his better judgment, Oliver looked up to the horrendous sight._

_There, hanging from the ceiling fan, was an infant whose throat had also been slashed. A scream broke through his lips, the sight too much for him and he-_

Oliver awoke with a start, rolling his head to the side and throwing up. Sweat ran down his forehead and he screamed, the image of the baby, his baby, still haunting him.

As the dream world faded around him, he heard a curse came from Detective Calhoun who was now covered in vomit. "I don't have time for this." His voice shouted angrily.

"It's okay Oliver, it's going to be okay." Miley's voice soothed as she put a cool washcloth on his head, which was lying on her lap. Her eyes then settled on the detective and they went cold. "Can't you see he's in shock!? Have a heart."

"Have a heart?" He questioned mockingly. He took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and attempted to wipe the puke off of his coat. Sighing he took it off, throwing it on the floor.

"Geeze, I didn't know being an asshole was a requirement for a detective." Miley's voice was rather rude and she was really pushing the detective's buttons.

His jaw tightened as he took a seat on the arm of the couch. "Let me get this straight. First, you want nothing more than my help to find your knocked up friend-"

"Don't talk like she's some teenager, who had a one night stand, she's married for God's sake!"

Miley's voice was starting to give Oliver a headache. He put his fingertips to his head and began rubbing his temples. He was still sweating; his heart pounded through his chest and every time he blinked, the image of his child was there burned into his memory.

These factors though, didn't make the argument cease.

"Obviously she's married to the most charming man in the world." The detective said, sarcasm cascading in his voice.

Miley scoffed. "He's hardly the most charming man in the world."

"I can hear you, you know." Oliver spoke up, his voice hoarse from the screams he'd let loose earlier.

Either they did not hear him, or they were choosing to ignore him.

"Up until a half hour ago, I would have hoped nothing more than pain and misery to this jackass." She nodded her head to Oliver.

"A jackass?" The detective asked, raising his eyebrow.

She ignored his comment, continuing what she was saying. "However, he just found out that he's going to be a father in a few short months and you can't help but feel sorry for the regret he must be feeling."

The detective furrowed his brow, concentrating on the floor. "Regret he must be feeling." He repeated. "Regret he must be feeling." A little louder this time.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore.

He sat up in a fit of anger. "I am sitting right here you know!" His voice squeaked as though it was strained causing both Miley, and the detective, looked at him.

"Oliver, calm down."

"No! I know what I did to Lilly was wrong and I would take it back in a heartbeat if I could, but that does not entitle you to be a bitch to me!"

Miley's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? I think it gives me plenty of reasons to treat you any way I wanted to. You weren't here, you didn't see how it broke her, how it tore her down! Day after day I watched that while you were gallivanting around with what's her name!"

"What's her name? Who are you talking about?" Detective Calhoun asked.

"You know what, maybe if Lilly would have been honest with me and not pushed me away this wouldn't have happened!"

A jiggling sound interrupted their argument and they both turned to where the detective was headed toward them with a pair of handcuffs.

"Oliver Oken, I have no choice but to arrest you for the kidnapping of Lilly Oken." Oliver's head began spinning as the detective recited his Miranda rights.

He closed his eyes, seeing the baby's image again; seeing Lilly's lifeless eyes again. Whoever had done this was still out there and yet, here he was getting arrested. He thought back to the argument he'd been having with Miley only moments before and it hit him.

He hadn't been watching what he was saying; he'd practically forgotten the existence of Detective Calhoun. When you got down to it though, he hadn't sounded like he was defending himself, he sounded like he was confessing.

* * *

Panic.

That's the emotion that would best describe the feelings that surfaced when Lilly awoke. Her head was throbbing and she was certain that she had had another nightmare.

That, or, she was dead.

Taking in the white room she was currently in, she figured it was possible.

She sat up, touching her fingers to the back of her head, which felt like it was going to explode. Her hair felt matted and she brought her fingertips to look at them.

Blood.

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned to look at the white pillow which she'd been laying on moments earlier. It was caked in blood.

Her stomach churned as she came to the realization that what had happened hadn't been a nightmare, but a reality.

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the cold gun against her head again. Her hands began shaking and she took shallow breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Opening her eyes, she took a final deep breath. "Okay Lilly," She whispered out loud. "you have two options here. You can either show your weaknesses and let them break you, or you can be strong and persevere. Which are you going to choose?"

Her mind wandered to the small child who was still depending on her. She knew then, that she didn't have a choice. Placing her hands protectively over her stomach, she silently prayed. While she wasn't sure if there was a God, she was willing to put her faith in someone's hands right now.

A loud bang interrupted her prayer and she looked to the direction of the commotion. There stood Jason in the doorway, which she hadn't previously seen. He closed the door, which was also painted white, figures, and began walking towards her.

She saw a look of concern in his eye as he took another step towards her. She quickly stood up, backing away from him. "Get away from me."

He flinched as though she had hit him. "Shh…I'm here to help you, please."

"No! I made a mistake of letting you in my home, I trusted you." She swallowed another breath of air, feeling the wall behind her.

She was trapped.

"I was being nice to you. Why would you do this to me!?" She screamed at him, hoping it would make him go away.

"Please, I just want to look at your head before-" The door flew open and in stepped the man who had placed the gun to her head.

"Look who woke up." The guy moved to reveal an older man with grey hair behind him. He had an eerie smile upon his face as he walked toward her.

Jason whipped around. "Jerry. I was just-"

Jerry put his fingers to his lips, using a walking stick that echoed on the floor each time he took a step. He stopped in front of Jason, grabbing his face in his hand. "Now Jason, what did we talk about?"

Jason stood there, staring at the floor. At his silence, a look of amusement came over Jerry's angry face. He yanked the younger man's face up and squeezed his cheeks so that his lips moved like he was actually talking. "I was supposed to come and get you immediately."

"Precisely, Jason. I told you that this was MY operation, not yours. You think you can save this girl?" His eyes stayed fixated on the floor, causing Jerry's dark eyes to glisten in anger. "Answer me!"

Jason's blue eyes met his for a moment and in a calm voice, he said, "I'm a doctor, what did you expect?"

Jerry glared at him for a moment before releasing his face. Lilly shivered in fear, but she felt frozen. That voice, it sounded so familiar. Then, it hit her.

_Thank you Lilly._

The guy who had asked for Oliver on the phone, the one she had a bad feeling about. He had set this whole thing up…and she didn't even know who he was.

"It is so good to finally see those beautiful green eyes that I've been getting glimpses of for the past few months." Jerry stood right in front of her, that eerie smile spreading across his face again.

His hand reached out to touch her cool skin, causing her to flinch the same way Jason had. "I've waited for this moment for so long now." He took a step closer to her. His hands moved from her arm to her hair. "You're mine now." He said, running his fingers through her hair. He then closed his eyes, leaning in.

On impulse, she spit in his face.

He took a step back, shocked by her actions. "You stupid bitch!' He shouted, slapping her across the cheek. She could still feel the sting of his hand against her skin. He pinned her against the wall and she could still see her saliva dripping from his face. "Don't you dare ever do something like that again, you hear me!?"

His breath smelled like garlic and up close he looked greasier than she had first thought. His appearance definitely fit his voice. Despite all these thoughts, she managed to nod her head, satisfying him.

He released her, walking back to Jason and the other guy whose name she had yet to figure out. Her arms ached, bruises already forming where his hands had been.

"Get me Oken on the phone; I think he'd like to hear what his little stunt cost him." He ordered and both guys responded, following him out of the room.

Lilly sank to the floor, letting out the sobs that she'd held in. At least they didn't see her break, she thought. Her mind drifted to what Jerry had said about Oliver's little "stunt." What had he meant by that?

She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Go away." She wiped her tears away, hoping that he hadn't noticed she was crying.

"I um, I just wanted to look at your head." He said nervously and without another word, he walked away leaving Lilly to cry alone.

~*~K~*~R~*~L~*~1~*~4~*~7~*~K~*~R~*~L~*~1~*~4~*~7~*~K~*~R~*~L~*~1~*~4~*~7

A/N Personally, I don't feel very good about this chapter, so I encourage you to review and let me know what you think. I take the reviews I get very seriously and try to adapt the story to what you all want, so no feedback, no response. Thanks for reading!


	7. Humiliation

Hey everyone! I know, I know…it's been six months since my last update. I apologize, but I just went through this drama infested breakup that I didn't handle very well. So, I think you'll be happy that I waited until I wasn't quite so depressed. Anyway, I'm not impressed with this chapter and I thought about not posting…but I decided to give it a chance.

Things to keep in mind: Some of these scenes happen simultaneously and I hope that it doesn't confuse you. I'm no expert on law, being arrested or being kidnapped. This is just the way that I have interpreted it. Also, I introduced a character who was in the past…so that takes a little (okay, a lot) of explaining. Oh, and I don't own anything except the idea and the characters you don't recognize from the show.

* * *

Humiliation.

That's the first word that crossed his mind as he was dragged out of his house in handcuffs like some criminal. He held his head up, looking confident; after all, he was innocent.

A crowd had gathered outside, lined up behind the police tape and were curiously trying to see what was going on. Oliver saw the news reporters who were lined up in front; a look of boredom hung on their faces until they spotted him.

Words were scattered out among the group of bystanders and he could hardly hear himself think as they got closer to the street.

"Mr. Oken! Is it true that you had your wife murdered?" One newscaster shouted.

"Mr. Oken! Did you know that your wife was pregnant?" Another shouted.

"It's probably better if you don't say anything." Detective Calhoun mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

They were almost to the police car when an older man jumped out in front of them. His clothes were tattered and Oliver could smell the alcohol from where he was standing.

"You're gonna go to hell for what you did." The man's words were slurred. Detective Calhoun was waving over another officer to take care of the situation.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The officer said as he touched the man's shoulder causing him to jump.

"I heard there was a baby." He pointed a shaky finger at Oliver whose face had turned pale.

"Come on buddy." The officer pulled on the man's arm, but the man shrugged him off.

"Get offa me." He shoved the officer, turning back. "You're a murderer!" He spit on Oliver.

"Alright, it's time to go home." The officer said, pulling him away.

Oliver hung his head in shame the rest of the way to the police car. Detective Calhoun opened the door, pushing his head down so he wouldn't hit it. His eyes focused on the cage between him and the front seat and he wondered how on earth he got here.

That was the second word to work its way into his mind, shame. Here he was feeling sorry for himself, his reputation, the way his world was falling apart and Lilly, his wife, his best friend since he was four, was who knows where.

Guilty tears fell from his eyes before he could stop them. He cried for the child he didn't know, he cried for the girl who held his heart, but most of all he cried for reality.

He'd watched a dozen cases just like this play out and they all ended the same. No matter how many leads they got, it was always too late and they would find a body instead of saving a life.

What they needed right now was a miracle.

Lilly's throat was raw from screaming. There were no windows anywhere near, but she had hopes that wherever she was, maybe someone could hear her.

She'd tried everything since she was left alone. She'd tried opening the door, only to find it locked. She had tried pleading the men to help her. She tried searching every inch of the room for some sort of escape, but had had no luck.

She had been screaming so long that nothing was coming out anymore, a sense of defeat settled in her stomach. Tears of terror streamed down her cheek as she curled up on the cot that was nestled in the corner of the room.

The door flew open, banging against the wall. Jerry stood in the doorway, anger written all over his face. She pulled herself to the corner, hoping that maybe he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Now Jerry, calm down." Jason followed him inside the room, grabbing his arm.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I have been setting up every detail so meticulously for months, knowing that this would go off without any problems. But no, first the stupid slut gets pregnant and then he tries to take credit for my work? I'll kill her now and then we'll see who is laughing."

He took a step toward her, but Jason stepped in front of him. "Killing her isn't going to solve anything."

"Really? I hate to break it to you, but she's going to die at some point. It doesn't matter if it's now or it happens in six months, so get out of my way." He tried to maneuver around the younger guy, but failed.

"But it's so soon. I mean you kill her and then what? What happens next? How is it going to hurt him like he's hurt you?" Jerry looked up at the ceiling, seeming to be lost in thought.

"You're right. It is too soon. She needs to be tortured until he's so miserable he can hardly function."

"Don't forget that she's pregnant…we agreed that you wouldn't hurt the child."

"Even though that would be the ultimate slap in the face, I do have children of my own. I wouldn't want someone killing them."

"Really?" Surprise flooded Jason's eyes and Jerry let out a loud laugh.

"Oh who am I kidding? The only reason that I'm keeping it alive is because of you." He patted Jason's face in a mocking way and made his way around him. "Now, where was I?" His eyes swept the room, landing on Lilly. "Oh, right."

Lilly wrapped herself in the fetal position, keeping her hands over her stomach.

"Oh, are you trying to hide from me in this big room? Well it's not working! Get up!" She blocked the man's harsh words out, trying to think of a happy time. "I said, get up!" He made his way over to her, grabbing her arm and yanking her, but she resisted.

"P-please don't hurt me." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and pushed herself back against the wall.

"Hurt you?" He leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers. "You're lucky I don't kill you! You're idiotic husband is in jail because of you. How does that make you feel?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Oliver being questioned about something he knew nothing of.

"Please, just let me go."

"Stop pleading, it makes you seem rather pathetic." He stood back up, his hand wrapping tightly around her arm again. "Now, you're going to get up, or someone is going to get hurt."

He yanked her off the bed, the silence in the room being filled with a loud pop. Pain shot through her arm and she let out a cry.

"Now princess, why don't you try listening to me next time and maybe things like this won't happen." He released her arm, watching it fall limply to her side.

Tears raced down her cheeks and she caught sight of Jason, who was standing by the closed door, his eyes focused on the floor. She refused to give either of them the satisfaction of being the victim. "I don't understand why you're doing this. I didn't do anything to you."

"Shutup." He said, slapping her across the face with the back of his hand. He smacked her several more times, yelling derogatory things at her. She tried not to show any sign of pain or any kind of emotion at all, hoping that it would make him stop.

And suddenly, like a miracle, it did stop. Jerry's eyes changed and he smiled a bit, turning his attention to Jason.

"I need you to call Mr. Oken for me." He said, his eyes lighting up like a little kid.

Confusion came over Jason's face. "But, he's in jail…I don't think they are going to let you talk to him."

"I know that. However, I think that they would love to hear from Lilly here." He said, taking a step closer to her. His hand took a small section of her hair and he brought it to his nose, inhaling heavily.

Lilly closed her eyes, wishing she would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

The nerves were starting to get to him. He'd never been on this side of the law and he definitely wasn't enjoying himself. They'd taken all of his things, interrogated him for hours, and threw him in a cell when he wouldn't say what they wanted.

He'd been brought to a small jail that was relatively close to where he lived. He'd been reading in the paper for months that it was on the verge of getting closed down and now he could see why. The place was behind in technology, it was small and it was dirty.

Oliver was currently sitting on the hard metal bed that was placed along the wall. His mind was stuck on the interrogation he'd been placed under most of the afternoon.

Detective Calhoun said that the phone call from this morning had not been reported. He didn't understand, he had watched Hannah make the phone call…it didn't make sense to him.

Did that mean that Hannah was involved? Or was she just naïve and didn't see how big of a deal it actually was. Either way Oliver was beginning to desperately regret getting mixed up with her.

He stood up, pacing, confusion still surrounding him. His attention turned to the overweight officer who was sitting at a desk on the other side of the bars. He was currently shoving an entire doughnut into his mouth. It was obvious that they didn't have a lot of prisoners brought into this place.

Oliver sighed, frustrated. "Don't I get a phone call?"

The officer rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by Oliver. "Could you please ask a few more questions? I sure do love hearing your voice." He replied mockingly, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on top of his desk.

"I think that I have the right to a phone call, I need to call my lawyer."

The officer's eyes narrowed. "For someone who is innocent, that sure is a guilty request." He said, referring to Oliver's blubbering stage where he'd claimed his innocence.

"Obviously telling the truth isn't getting me out and I need to find my wife."

The man let out a sigh, taking his feet off of the desk and standing up. "Fine." He walked over to the cell, using his ring of keys to unlock the door.

He grabbed Oliver's arm protectively, leading him to the phone that hung on the wall. As if he would even think about running. "One phone call, that's it."

"Thank you." Oliver said, picking up the receiver and stared at the numbers. Who did he call? He was a lawyer himself, but he never thought he'd actually need someone to represent him.

"Hurry up, I'm not going to stand here all day and watch you hold a phone in your hand. I've got things to do too."

Oliver's mind raced. He could call his boss and ask for someone to help him out, but then he'd have to go into details and he'd be a mess. Suddenly a face flashed across his mind and his fingers flew across the numeric pad.

It rang three times and then the familiar voice of his college roommate came onto the phone. "Hello?"

"Aaron? It's Oliver." Oliver used his free hand to rub his neck, a nervous habit.

"Oliver?" He heard movement before his old friend's lowered voice filled the phone. "What the hell is going on? Lucy and I have been watching the news and we hear that Lilly is pregnant, missing and you've been having an affair?"

Oliver shut his eyes, the guilt coming over him again. "I know, I know…it's messed up. I just, I really need your help, I have to find her and I can't when I'm in jail."

"Jail? You've been arrested?" The other guy let out a sigh. "Jesus Oliver, what have you done?"

"I'll explain it all if you come. Please, I really need a friend right now."

"I can't be your friend and your lawyer too, you know that Oliver." Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back his emotions.

"Okay, I-I need a kick ass lawyer and you were the first person who I thought of."

There was a pause. "It's a two hour drive…I couldn't come until tomorrow."

"No! Please, Lilly is who knows where and I-" He took a breath. "I have to find her. Please, come, now."

Aaron sighed into the phone clearly frustrated. "Fine. But I'm doing this for Lilly, not for you."

"Thank you, so much." Oliver told him what jail he was in and then the line went dead. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The officer led him back to his cell and locked him inside, returning to his desk.

Oliver laid down on the hard bed, looking up at the ceiling not believing that this was happening.

He never thought he'd talk to Aaron Blumberg again after the fallout they'd had.

They'd met in law school, their differences bringing them together. While Aaron was quiet and reserved, Oliver was outspoken. Aaron wanted to defend people, believing that everyone deserved a second chance. Meanwhile, Oliver wanted to prosecute the filthy criminals of the world. Despite all these differences, they had a lot in common as well. They both liked music, surfing and they were both crazy about the girls they were with. Aaron became the guy friend Oliver had always needed.

Although they'd both struggled with going against the social norm of partying on Friday nights, they leaned on each other to keep the other on the right path. They spent their weekends doing something together or going out on a double date. Lilly and Aaron's girlfriend, Lucy, had also become close friends, joking that their boyfriends were going to run off together.

The two couples got married the same year and Aaron had served as his best man. He and Lilly moved into a small apartment that was next door to their friends. Some of the best memories he could think of, included the other young couple.

However, it all changed when Aaron and Lucy bought a house. They threw a housewarming party to celebrate. While he should have been happy for his friend, he couldn't shake the jealous feeling.

Here he was closing in on his thirties, both he and Lilly working hard, and they couldn't get out of the apartment they had started in. Aaron was the sole provider his family while Lucy stayed at home. It wasn't fair.

After that, Oliver did the only thing he could think to do. He drove to Malibu, bought a house he couldn't afford and moved Lilly back to their hometown.

He never called Aaron again, afraid that if he saw him, his best friend would know that he was living a lie.

"Looks like your lawyer's here." Oliver snapped out of his daydream, turning his head to where the officer was unlocking his cell. He hadn't realized that much time had passed. His heart pounded as he got off the bed, following the officer down a hallway and into a small room. He entered, the door closing behind him.

Aaron thin frame stood looking out the window, his hands in his suit pocket.

Oliver cleared his throat nervously, unsure whether he knew someone was in the room with him. "Thanks for doing this."

Aaron turned to face him, his jaw clenched in anger. He hadn't changed much since Oliver had last seen him. His blonde hair was still cut in the same short haircut and he still had the same wire-framed glasses he'd had all those years ago.

"So," Oliver started awkwardly, "how's Lucy?"

"What the hell is going on?" Aaron asked, pointing a finger at him.

"So much for small talk." He mumbled under his breath.

"Small talk? Geeze Oliver, I haven't heard from you in three years and suddenly you're calling me asking me to defend you?"

"I'm not asking you to defend me, I'm asking you to get me out of here."

"Oh, like there's a difference." Aaron ran his fingers through his hair. "What did we do that was so horrible? That made you want to just disappear off the face of the earth."

"I wrote you a letter telling you that we were moving." He said, remembering how Lilly insisted they leave something behind so their friends wouldn't wonder where they had gone. She hadn't been happy about moving in the first place, since she was content where they were and she certainly wasn't happy when they had to break off their friendship with the other couple.

"Oh, right. How could I forget the note? It explained everything, like why you left…why you didn't return our phone calls. Why suddenly you were acting like you were too good for us."

"I was acting like I was too good for you? Need I remind you that you bought a house and threw it in my face like you were more successful than me?"

"Threw it in your face? I'm sorry that we were excited about our first house, a good friend would have been happy for us." His grey eyes narrowed. "I don't even recognize you anymore."

Oliver looked down at the floor, embarrassment coming over him. "Can we just talk about what we're going to do to save Lilly?"

"You're right." Aaron's whole disposition changed and he went into lawyer mode. He picked his briefcase up off the floor, sitting it on top of the table and opening it. "Any moment now they could come in and start questioning you." He shuffled through some papers, pulling a legal pad out. "So, sit down and tell me everything."

Oliver pulled a chair out sitting down. "Well, it all started when-"

They were interrupted by the door opening and the overweight officer stepped in.

"Excuse me, I need a few more minutes with my client." Aaron said, standing up.

The officer ignored him, his face pale. "You have a phone call."

They let him take outside phone calls? That seemed strange, but then again, he had never been on this side of the fence.

"A phone call?" Aaron was clearly annoyed by the interruption. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I don't think-"

"It's your wife." The officer stated.

Oliver jumped up, a lump forming in his throat. "Lilly? My Lilly? Is she okay?" The officer shrugged his shoulders, pulling a rag out of his pocket and dabbing his forehead.

"I um, I don't exactly know what we're supposed to do. I've never had this happen before." The officer was clearly nervous and he seemed to sweat even more as time went on.

Oliver sank back down to his chair. "Well, if it's my client's wife, I think he deserves to talk to her. That's the whole reason why he's here in the first place. Is the phone hooked up to record all calls?"

"Yes sir. Each call is monitored and we used to be able to trace them to their prime location, but we aren't allowed to do that anymore." Aaron narrowed his eyes at the officer.

"What do you mean you can't do that anymore? My client is clearly innocent! This would prove who the real perpetrator is and you're saying that you can't do 'that' anymore."

"Shutup!" Both men jumped, their eyes focusing on Oliver. "Where can I talk to my wife?"

The officer cleared his throat. "Um, right. Follow me."

Aaron grabbed his arm when he stood up. "As your lawyer Oliver, I highly recommend that you watch what you say on this call. It could either make or break this case. I haven't seen Lilly in three years, but maybe she set this whole thing up to ruin your reputation."

"What do you suggest that I do, ignore the fact that she's calling me?"

"Well, I just think-"

The officer stuck his head back into the room. "Mr. Oken?"

"I'm coming." Oliver ignored Aaron's advice, following the officer out of the room. He was led to the office where the phone was blinking, a sign that someone was on hold. His hands shook as he picked the phone up off of the receiver and pushed Line One.

"Lilly!" He said desperately.

"Mr. Oken, you are trying my patience." The same voice from earlier flooded his ears, causing Oliver's blood to run cold.

"Who the hell is this!"

The man ignored him. "First, I murder a college girl and the credit is given to someone else. Then, I plan this out this detailed mid-afternoon kidnapping and you take the credit. I call to threaten you and I'm placed on hold? This is not working for me."

"What have you done to my wife?"

"You had your chance to save your wife and you failed to take advantage." The man's words dripped with hatred. "I can't help that you are ignorant and don't know what's going on."

He closed his eyes, hoping to rewind time and change things. "Please, do what you want to me, just let my Lilly go."

"Now why on earth would I do that? I have what means most to you, I'm not giving that up."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want the credit I deserve. You have an innocent man on trial for a crime that took me years to plan. Do you know how long it took me to find the perfect candidate to carry through with my idea?"

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, uncertain of what he should say. "We have evidence that links Mr. Hessler to the scene of the crime. He's practically confessed, I can't do anything about that."

"Well then, there's not much I can do about your wife then. I promise that I'll take good care of her though." He heard Lilly's pleas for him to stop.

"Don't touch her! I-I'll release the guy, just give me a little time."

"It's not just about releasing him. I've had to watch my beautiful crafty work replayed on the news for months now, all tied to this idiot who couldn't kill a fly."

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to. However, you can start by working your lawyer magic. I want him out of prison in the next week or else things will get ugly. I'll be in touch."

"No, wait!" The line went dead, leaving Oliver flabbergasted. His hands shook and the phone fell to the floor. He turned his gaze to the officer whose face was pale. "I-I don't understand what just happened."

"I've already called Detective Calhoun, he should be here any minute."

Oliver was dazed. "I have to go, I've got to find a loophole to get Hessler out of prison before he does something to my wife." He tried to make his legs move, but it was like he was standing in cement.

"Mr. Oken, I am sorry, but I can't release you."

"Are you kidding me! I just talked to the guy who has my wife and he is going to hurt her if I don't get out of here!"

"I understand your frustration, but I am following orders."

His blood boiled and he grabbed the officer without thinking. "You'll let me go, or so help me I'll-" He was cut off by a voice from behind.

"You'll what Mr. Oken?" Oliver released the officer, turning around to face Detective Calhoun.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just snapped."

"Did you snap this morning too?'

Oliver's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"We talked to your alleged girlfriend and she had some interesting bruises on her body."

"What? But I-"

"She says that you became obsessed with her, stalking her and finally forcing her to do things she didn't want to do."

Oliver was certain that his jaw was on the floor. Hannah was accusing him of abusing her? She was the one who came on to him and what bruises could they possibly be talking about? Why would she do this to him?

"Now hold on just a minute." Aaron's voice brought him back to reality. "My client has openly admitted to having an affair. Why would he do that if he had forced her to do things with him?"

"Who are you?"

"Aaron Blumberg, I'm Oliver's lawyer."

Detective Calhoun eyed Aaron up and down, a rather hateful look on his face. "I see. Well, Mr. Blumberg, I can assure you that we're looking into Ms. Evans accusations. I just wanted to see what your client had to say about it."

"Well, I want you to know that I'm extremely close to reporting you and your staff here. I've represented the lowest form of criminals you can think of, but I have never had a client suffer under these unprofessional conditions."

Detective Calhoun looked more than annoyed, but it was evident that he was getting broke down. "What exactly do you want us to do Mr. Blumberg?"

"I suggest you start doing things according to the law. My client is in the main office being interrogated for allegations that have no substance and you are avoiding the real issue which is that of Lilly Oken."

"Listen, your client practically confessed earlier today."

"Did you get it in writing?"

Detective Calhoun's jaw tightened. "No."

"Do you have evidence that links him to the scene of the crime?"

The detective's nostrils flared. "No."

"So you're keeping my client in here based on an affair that may or may not have existed?" The room was filled with silence. "That's what I thought. Now, until you have clear evidence proving that he was involved, I insist that my client be released."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Oliver was starting to get annoyed. He didn't have time for this back and forth arguing and he was about to go insane.

"Excuse me!" He shouted, causing everyone to jump. He looked at Detective Calhoun, his eyes narrowing. "I just got a call from this lunatic, who has my wife, threatening me if I don't get to work. I don't really have time for this heart to heart."

Detective Calhoun turned back to Aaron. "Fine. I'll release your client, as long as he understands that he can't leave Malibu until his name is completely cleared." He turned back to Oliver, "Don't think for a second that I think you're innocent." He pushed past him, exiting the office area.

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair, before realizing that they'd forgotten something important. "Wait! Detective!"

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Aaron asked in a sharpened voice.

He ignored him, following the detective. "Detective Calhoun!"

"Mr. Oken, I have released you…don't make me change my mind." The older man was messing with some papers that were lying on a table by the door.

"Yes, I know. But you have to listen to that tape. The guy, he's the one who called earlier and I know he has Lilly…I could hear her."

"Ah, the tape. I will get to it as soon as I can. It's late, you should go home, get some rest and I'll call you when I've analyzed the phone call." He shuffled through the papers, clearly uninterested in Oliver.

Oliver was getting extremely frustrated. "Home? Rest?" He let out a loud sigh. "Detective, I don't know if you realize this, but my wife is missing! She's not just going to bust through the door tonight and say April Fools!" Although that would be something Lilly would do, he thought in his head.

"I understand Mr. Oken, you just need to let me do my job."

"You're not doing your job though, that's the problem. She could be in danger and you're just going to 'get around to it' like it's no big deal."

Detective Calhoun put the papers down. "Excuse me?"

Aaron grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "Oliver, we're leaving now before you incriminate yourself."

Oliver turned back to the detective, ready to yell at him more, but he resisted. "Fine. I'll do my own investigating. I wouldn't want to cut into your precious life."

Aaron pulled him toward the door, opening it and pushing Oliver out into the cool night. He had never felt so free in his life, and it made him want to kiss the ground.

Aaron grabbed Oliver's arm, slamming him against the wall of the building. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted in Oliver's face.

"I was thinking that I want to save my wife and that guy isn't helping."

Aaron sighed. "We're going to find Lilly, but we can't exactly do that if you keep running your mouth!"

He shoved Aaron off of him. "Fine. I'm going to go home and-" He stopped, realizing that he didn't have a vehicle.

"Let me guess, you need a ride home?"

Oliver turned back to where Aaron was standing, keys dangling in his hand. "Please?"

"Come on, let's get you home." Oliver followed him to his car, getting in. The twenty minute drive was silent, only filled when he spouted out the directions. He was thankful when they pulled into his driveway.

His eyes shifted to where Aaron was sitting, putting the car in park. "Thanks for everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You can't…just don't worry about it. That's what friends do." Aaron let out a long yawn, clearly tired from the night's events.

"Look, why don't you crash here for the night. You can sleep in the guest room."

"I couldn't. It's unprofessional to stay at a client's house."

"Well, let's forget that I'm your client for now. Let's just say it's a friend trying to repay a friend with a favor."

Aaron looked at Oliver, smiling. "I am pretty tired…and on the bright side, we'll be able to discuss your strategy first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. Strategy." Oliver tried not to show any disappointment. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his friend, but now it was like they weren't anything more than lawyer and client. He wanted someone that he could cry to and vent to…and be what Miley was to Lilly.

Aaron shut the car off, grabbing his briefcase out of the backseat. They entered Oliver's house through the garage door, since the front door was still taped off. Detective Calhoun hadn't said anything about staying somewhere else, so he assumed they were done with the investigation. However, when he opened the door, it was clear that the nightmare was only beginning.

He showed Aaron to the guest room, which was fortunately not taped off and then headed up to he and Lilly's bedroom. Numbered triangles lined the stairs and he could see the outline of a bloody footprint. His stomach churned at the thought.

He made it to their bedroom, taking a deep breath before turning on the light. What he saw made him chuckle out loud.

The entire closet had thrown up on their bed. It was apparent that Lilly had had some trouble finding something to wear. Typical.

His gaze shifted to the floor where a pillow and a broken picture were laying. He kneeled, picking it up and what he saw made a lump form in his throat.

It was a picture from their wedding day, more specifically their first dance as a married couple. Lilly's head was thrown back in laughter and he was grinning like an idiot. His eyes were focused on her and the look in his eye was of complete adoration.

Oliver felt himself getting sick. He dropped the picture and ran to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. He picked himself up off the floor, exhaustion coming over him.

He walked over to the closet, pulling a sleeping bag off of the top shelf. He exited the bedroom, shutting the light off behind him.

He still didn't feel worthy enough to sleep in the bed he had once shared with his wife. With Aaron in the guest bedroom, there was only one other room where he could sleep.

The room down the hallway had never officially been declared anything. He had plans of setting up an office in it, but had just never gotten around to it.

He opened the door, flipping the light switch. What he saw made his eyes fill with tears.

The room had been painted a pale yellow and had a white duck border around the top of the walls. Oliver set the sleeping bag down, walking over to the corner of the room where a crib had been set up.

He picked up one of the teddy bears that had been placed inside, and a sad smile appeared on his face. It was the teddy bear that he had given Lilly when they were kids. He didn't even know that she'd kept it and now she was going to give it to their child.

Oliver's eyes swept the room and reality set in. He was going to be a father in three very short months. As he unrolled his sleeping bag and crawled in, he knew he would have to do whatever it took to save Lilly and save their unborn child.

Lilly had spent six months loving a child he hadn't known existed. Oliver was determined to show that he not only loved his unborn child, but he was loved her too. He wiped his eyes, pulled the teddy bear close to him, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Blah, rereading this…I have a bad feeling about it. I wanted to end with the nursery scene and it seemed like it took too long to get Oliver out of jail. I hope it didn't seem to drag on, because I feel like it does. Please review…if you hate it I will not have a problem rewriting it! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. You don't know how much it means to me.


End file.
